cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyber Hero Tropes
Cyber Hero series has a plenty amount of tropes that are used. Since the series is not yet official, the tropes will not be featured in TvTropes. This page is work in progress. You can get all the trope ideas and examples from Tvtropes. General Tropes Examples *A Nazi by Any Other Name: The Misoan Empire is literally based on the Third Reich or Nazi Germany, but neither of them aren't Germans nor originated from Germany or any other European countries. Otherwise, they came from it's own state. *Ace Custom: **Gearwench operated various steam powered vehicles such as a tank and a mecha. *Ace Pilot: Sky Cyber and Blue Skybolt (Formerly known as Baron Skybolt). *Action Girl: Most of the female characters, especially Sakura-Murizaki. **In the special crossover episodes, several cybernoid protagonists are operated by female characters from different licensed series such as Cyber Guy/Cody-Skywarp is operated and owned by the entire Love Live! characters especially Eli Ayase and Honoka Kousaka are his primary operators as well as Cyber Guy Legend is temporarily operated by Ai Togo from the iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls. *Action Hero: Most of the main protagonists of the series applies to this trope. *Adaptational Heroism: Harumi-Hashida applies to this. *Adaptational Villainy: Tokiko Zaizen from iDOLM@STER in most special crossover episodes who is actually a former idol turned a ruthless collaborator of the Misoan Empire as well as she cooperates with the Yokawa Haikatzu to do their dirty work. *Adaptation Name Change: Some characters got renamed in this series such as the original Cyber Guy's name was changed to Cyber Guy Legend. **In some crossover characters applies to this mostly the Olympic Mascots and Kantai Collection characters as well as some other licensed characters such as Yui Watanabe (You Watanabe) and Eve Greenstone (Eve Santaclaus). *A.I. Is a Crapshoot: The powerful Yokawan artificial intelligence known as YKH-201 had gone berserk order to rule the entire world which are the most feared by all factions. *Alliterative Name: Every members of the Skywarp family's (Besides their crossover siblings and deceased parents) first names both start with a "C" and. *All There in the Manual: Pretty much everything is explained about the Universe through Guidebooks. *Alternate History: During WWII, Japan was a part of the Axis powers but in Cyber Hero series, they became as part of an Allied Forces instead because they refused to fight the American forces and it's allies. However, the remaining Imperial Japanese forces and their collaborators who are currently fighting for the Axis powers formed an infamous paramilitary group known as Yokawa Haikatzu despite of Shikage Yokawa is one of the commanders who led his forces into battle. *Alternate Timeline: In the special crossover episodes where some events that was never occurred in their original works. For Example: Misaki Suzuhara's mother and aunt are killed off before their events in Cyber Hero series which was never happened in the ending of Angelic Layer anime. *Anime Hair: Some cybernoid characters without their headgear are fell to this category such as Cody-Skywarp, an alter-ego of the new Cyber Guy when he removes his iconic helmet as well as in his non Cyber Hero form. *Animeland: CyberTokyo, a fictional Western-Japanese city filled with every Japanese pop culture especially the crossover characters from different anime series are inhabits in that city. Also Japan in Cyber Hero series portrayed as this. *Anthropomorphic Personification: **The SKY Federation has the First Cyber Hero (Not Cyber Guy the First or Cyber Guy Legend are the first Cyber Heroes) who started as an unnamed soldier who led the battle against their countless invading enemies, but he sacrificed his entire life to save the entire world from evil which led the establishment of the SKY Federation. **The Yokawa Haikatzu has their leaders used as a faction personification as well as their mascot YKWNSprit and a female cybernoid that resembles Misaki Suzuhara. **The Misoan Empire has Wilhelm-Krauze and their propaganda mascot MSONSprit. **Most of the sprit-type cybernoids are this. **The CHRONOS faction has Chronus where he served as their deity. **The Avalon has an unnamed character that bears a resemblance to the female character from Pokemon. *Apocalypse Cult: The Yokawa Haikatzu are involved in doomsday occultism. *Arm Cannon: Most of any characters applies to this especially Cyber Guy has a special arm gauntlet that transform into an arm-mounted cannon. *Armies Are Evil: The Sentinel Defensive Force is a paramilitary organization who denies all SKY Federation orders and the nation's government to protect CyberTokyo and the rest of the world. Instead they are against them rather than cooperating with them then it appears that they might allied with the two SKY Federation's greatest enemies (The Yokawa Haikatzu and the Misoan Empire) but they never seen teaming up with those two. *Art Attacker: Art Cyber, Shelby-Vance, GrapicSprit, and PastelSprit are applies to this tropes. *Art-Style Dissonance: The appearance of every cybernoids are drawn in a cartoonish-designed art style. However, they're all the same design, but their motives are different. *Awesome Aussie: Boomer Cyber and Cyber Guy Ranger are both Cyber Heroes hailing from Australia. *Back from the Dead: Some of the deceased characters that resurrected applies to this trope but not all of them. **Psyrazer Mk-II has rebuilt by the Blue Diamond Alliance in Cyber Hero: Codename C. **Spectre Cyber and the Haunting Cop are returned as ghosts. **Count Bliege, the first supreme commander of the Yokawa Haikatzu had returned as a zombie. **Most of the ZombiCorp members and it's leader. **In the Christmas special episodes, the leaders of Blacksnow Gang and Naughty Stantly are revived by Stanton the Naughtiness after he sacrificed Mia-Hartz's pet rabbit to gain their resurrection. **In Cyber Hero: Source of Power, Yukime has revived by the Archangel with the help of Cyber Guy in order to stop the rogue Yokawan artificial intelligence. Also it applies to Heinstrade, who was killed by the rogue AI then he was revived and redeemed. *Badass Army: Most of every organizations who always aid every nation government in order to bring peace in each country especially SKY Federation and the Blue Diamond Alliance. *Badass Bookworm: Elemental Cyber and Shana-Maxwell. *Badass Family: The Skywarp family does this a lot as well as in the special crossover episodes. *Badass Native: Chief Wolfhawk and Tribal Cyber applies to this trope as well as Cyber Guy Dreamhawk, who is a Navajo version of Cyber Guy. *Badass Normal: Certain folks are this. *Badass Santa: Santa Cyber and his international counterparts. *Bad Santa: Naughty Stantly, an evil counterpart of Santa Cyber. Also his successor Stanton the Naughtiness, an evil Santa who is always in the permanent naughty list for his heinous crimes that he committed. *Barbaric Bully: Blake-Blitgrease does this all the time until he sent in the reformatory in the latter season. *Beach Episode: *Big Bad: Most of the leaders of each criminal organizations especially the Misoan Empire and the Yokawa Haikatzu in the entire series. *Blood Knight: Count Bliege *Bowdlerise: **The appearance of the entire Shanx Gang are altered to look like that they are normal prisoners due to possible references on prison violence that occur in real life. *Captain Patriotic: *Christmas Episode: Some special episodes applies to these. *City of Adventure: *Cool Old Guy: *Cool vs. Awesome: *Creepy Mortician: Gravestein who was a former funeral director who accused of stealing corpses from the morgue. *Criminal Convention: The Yokawa Haikatzu holds a fan convention that disguised as an anime convention in order to trick anyone else in CyberTokyo especially Chris-Skywarp. It also applies to some crossover special episodes too, where Maki, Nico and Nozomi from Love Live! are both captured by a Special Security Force agent until they all rescued by Cyber Guy. **Also in the beginning of Cyber Hero: Fatal Front where Chris is on his way to the Otaku convention until Saiber Gai YKWN attacked him. After the incident, the Otaku convention later hosted by the Yokawan Special Security forces. *Crisis Crossover: In the special episode of Cyber Hero: Fatal Front featuring all protagonists from the previous series. *Crossover: In some special and fan episodes features numerous crossover characters from various licensed works. *Crossover Ship: Every crossover characters from Love Live! and iDOLM@STER are paired with the main protagonists of the Universe. The most notable one are Eli Ayase and Honoka Kousaka paired with Cody-Skywarp (Cyber Guy) in Fatal Front. *Cute Ghost Girl: Marlade applies to this. She always has a recurring role in the special crossover characters as a sprit-companion to Eli Ayase, who usually called her "Marmalade". *Cute Is Evil: Most of the villainous sprit cybernoids especially Valden and YKWNSprit. *Death by Adaptation: **The original protagonists from the unreleased Cyber Hero series (except for Cyber Guy Legend, Elemental Cyber, Delta Cyber, and the original Psyrazer) are all killed by the betrayed SKY Federation agent in the flashback. **Some of the original Psyrazer Seven members (except for Psyblader and Psycommando) are killed in action. **The deaths of the Muse and Aquors parents in the special crossover episode with the exception of Principal Minami (Kosumi) who is actually based on Kotori's mother in Cyber Hero series as well as Nico Yazawa's younger brother Cotaro was killed by Saiber Gai YKWN when he's trying to run away, but was left behind. At the end of Fatal Front, the Muse and Aquors mothers who are killed off-screen are eternally revived by Cody-Skywarp with the help of the revival orb from Cyber Guy Archangel. However, their fathers and Cotaro are remained deceased because their souls are sacrificed to Cody in order to defeat the Misoan Empire. *Death Faked for You: At the end of Cyber Hero: Codename C, the death of Ideki-Shida that Harumi killed was actually Frida-Rodriguez. However, the actual Ideki-Shida is still alive. *Deconstruction Crossover: In the special crossover episodes of Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, Yuirin-Otonake hired her own crossover characters from other licensed shows in order to get rid of Cyber Guy. *Decoy Antagonist: In Fatal Front, the Grand Leader of Yokawa Haikatzu who supposed to be the main antagonist in the series then after was being killed off by Cyber Guy Elite, it is revealed that she wasn't the real villain of the series since she refused to reveal her true identity. However, the true main antagonist of the series is Miasaka-Harashime, who revealed to be the true Grand Leader of Yokawa Haikatzu that is secretly working with the Misoan Empire and was responsible for several genocide that are committed by the Yokawans in the latter season followed by Wilhelm-Krauze, the Misoan leader who is responsible for killing Chris-Skywarp's father Drei-Skywarp. *Decoy Leader: The Yokawan leader Ideki-Shida supposed to be killed at the end Cyber Hero: Codename C, but apparently it was an Argentinean female cybernoid agent named Frida-Rodriguez who was kidnapped and hacked by NOCTURNE and used by the Yokawa Haikatzu in order to experiment her, in which she took the alias as Ideki herself. However, the real Ideki-Shida was later revealed as a true leader where she was killed off at the near end in Cyber Hero: Source of Power. **It is same applies in Cyber Hero: Fatal Front where Wilhelm-Krauze and Miasaka-Harashime aren't the true leaders of their respective factions. *Defeat Means Respect: Chalace-01, a Yokawan agent who temporarily redeemed to sacrifice his own life to Cyber Guy in order to defeat Ideki and the Yokawa Haikatzu after he was defeated. *Decoy Protagonist: Chris-Skywarp (Cyber Guy) who is the main protagonist from the previous series until he retired at the end of Source of Power. In the beginning of Fatal Front, he was badly injured after his vehicle collided by his arch-nemesis Saiber Gai YKWN while on the way to the Otaku Convention in Osaka. Later, it is revealed that his brother Cody-Skywarp took his place. *Defector from Decadence: Cobra Cyber and Techno Cyber were originally as NOCTURNE agents who defects to the side of good. *Depending on the Artist: The original and current designs of the Cybernoids are all have the same appearances as well as the Sprit characters, but their characteristic motives and emotions are different. However, the only exception are Cyber BOI and his evil female counterpart which they don't looked the same as their original designs. *Digital Piracy Is Evil: In some Anti-Piracy Advertisements featuring some scenes that aren't appear in the main episodes. **For the special crossover episodes, the scene where the original Psyrazer visits Ahakigara and apprehending Misaki Etou from iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls who mistakenly for a Yokawan Cadet (obviously her name was mistaken for Misaki Suzuhara) then she knocked him down with her bag and call her fellow friends. However, it appears that her fellow friends are a group of otakus who doens't like software piracy and blaming him for what he had done. At the end, a pink-haired female cybernoid in a Japanese school uniform informs the viewer that said "If you pirate anything, this is what you deserved because piracy will make my otaku friends feel sad." **In the main episodes, there is a scene where a human male creating animated shows using a special software while his cybernoid companion is mentoring him. Later, a two sprit-cybernoids overshadowed and he asked one of them about the software. However, YKWNSprit and MSONSprit are happily to have him work with you for using a pirated animated software. *Dishonored Dead: A cenotaph of Miyu-Harashime in Yokohama, Japan was ignored and avoided by the citizens due to her infamous crimes that she committed as well as it got vandalized by local bystanders with graffiti. *Dirty Cop: Bust Cyber who originally a prototype security cybernoid that was acquired by the NYCPD then he was captured and modified by NOCTURNE into a combat cybernoid. *Disney Villain Death: Some of the antagonist's death applies to this. *Double Agent: Some of the characters applies to this trope. *Double Standard: Abuse, Female on Male: All the main female characters from Love Hina (exception for Shinobu) are this to Chris-Skywarp in the special episode of Cyber Hero: Fatal Front like what they did to Keitaro. In Cyber Hero series, they abuse Chris if he doesn't do anything to them because they are under Yuirin-Otonake in order to get rid of Cyber Guy. **Also a female Yokawan officer who captured Psyrazer Legend in Cyber Hero: Fatal Front applies to this because she repeatedly accusing him for attempting to assassinate one of her fellow comrades. *Eagleland *Eco-Terrorist: The NOCTURNE's Pollutant Squad. *Elemental Powers: Elemental Cyber and most of the members of ELEMENT SKY does this. *Emerging from the Shadows: A mysterious figure who is behind the Grand Leader of Yokawa Haikatzu would emerge after she is being defeated. However, it appears that the shadowy figure could be the actual Ideki-Shida. *Evil All Along: **Mitch-Crabbe was originally an assistant commander of the SKY Federation who betrayed Commander Skyridge and the entire organization in order to gain their power for himself then later he became a leader of the paramilitary forces known as the Sentinel Defensive Force. However, it is revealed that Mitch was a subordinate officer of the Yokawa Haikatzu. *Evil Chancellor: Wilhelm-Krauze was also a chancellor before he became a supreme leader of the Misoan Empire. *Evil Counterpart: The Dark versions of Cyber Guy and its successor. Also the Sentinel Defensive Force has Anti-Cyber Guy except he doesn't possess any dark powers but he gained more negative energy. *Evil Doppelgänger: The Yokawan counterpart of Cyber Guy who is actually Mimic Cyber. *Evil, Inc.: The MERX Corporation. *Expy: **Cyber Guy's design was inspired by Mega Man, Astro Boy, and Combatron. **Iris-Almicity is based on Iris Amicitia from the video game Final Fantasy XV. **It might not seem like it in first glance, but many aspects of Kacey-Summers design have been off on Kacey Rich, a playable character in Bowmasters. **Ashley-Saki is based on Saki Asamiya from Sukeban Deka who portrayed by Yoko Minamino. **Hinami-Natsuke and Miyu-Harashime has a hairstyle that resembles Misaki Suzuhara, but there is no connection between Misaki and these two original Cyber Hero characters. **Rozie-Ryles and Wesper resembles Rhonda Lloyd from Hey Arnold! **Elizabeth-Blizlight has a close resemblance to Emliy Elizabeth from Clifford the Big Red Dog. **GhostSprit and Marlade both resemble Carrie from The Amazing World of Gumball. **Von-Nocturne has a close resemblance to Yasunori Kato from Teito Monogatari. **Panzer Cyber inspired by Rudol von Stroheim from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendency and Colonel Ernst Vogel from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. **Lucillia-Breize appearance bears a resemblance to Mathilda Lando from Leon: The Professional. *Face–Heel Turn: Most of the heroic members who turned to the dark side applies to this especially Disaster Cyber, Grayhound, Miyu-Harashime are former members of SKY Federation then Scarze, Vouge, and Rykov are from the Blue Diamond Alliance. Also some heroes from the original series who made their return in the current series applies to this such as Bolt Storm and Renegade Rage. *Faking the Dead: Wilhelm-Krauze who supposed to be committed suicide by self-inflicting gunshot at the beginning of Cyber Hero: Source of Power but later on, he mysteriously appears during the Second Dominion where he entered Baron Pennyworth's quarters and killing some of his men before he encounter Pennyworth himself. *Fallen Hero: Some other living legends from the unreleased original series like Bolt Storm and Renegade Rage who are originally as protagonist has turned themselves into the dark side. **Also it applies to the two female foreign socialites named Britanny-Harris and Stefani-Vates who are originally as normal cybernoids until they were hired by any known criminal organization. *Fanwork Ban: On evil versions of an existing licensed crossover character because the creators are kindly disliking them which is considered actively discourage. **In the special episode "One Sibling had gone missing" features an Impostor Vincy (An Evil Counterpart of Vincy) from Generation C had killed off by the Cyber Hero versions of the 2020 Mascots because the International Olympic Committee demanded Crystal Productions to remove the character. **Also the two fallen heroes Bolt Storm and Renegade Rage has Pretty Cure and Rin Kagamine images in their faction banner but they removed and replace with their own logos due to legal issues with their ownership. *Fanservice: Other than Panty Shots, there are no traces of fanservice in the series. Simon Jeager, the creator of the series, said that he “dares anyone to put fanservice in his show.” *Far-East Asian Terrorists: The Yokawa Haikatzu and the Hazing Dragon. *Faux Death: Saitou-Yokawa who presumed to be killed in space but literally survived off screen. However, he returned in the latter series as Merx, who is behind the NOCTURNE incidents that occurred in the entire United States of America. *Finger Gun: The South Korean Cyber Guy SKX has this ability since he doesn't need any firearms to fight crime. *Final Death: In Cyber Hero: Source of Power, if each leader (either current or previous) of every evil organization is killed, that means the entire group will be disbanded forever. *Five-Bad Band: **The Grand Leader of Yokawa Haikatzu has the Grand Protectors in order to protect her from being killed off. They consists of the following: ***Big Bad: Rein, the leader of the group. ***The Dragon: Zafth, the commander of the Yokawan Air Force who eagerly takes orders from the Grand Leader to destroy the heroes by force from above. ***The Brute: Mechbolt ***Evil Genius: Heika-Zinnei, the head occultist who has a smart intelligence on doomsday occultism. ***Dark Chick: Jennah **The YKWN Sprit Squad are consists of the following: ***Big Bad: YKWNSprit ***The Dragon/Co-Dragons: R.I.K.E and Rylze ***Dark Chick: Glmps ***Evil Genius(es): Zentha and Alstor. ***The Brute: MechaDom ***The Sixth Ranger(s): The six new members: Ciegle, H.A.L.T, Jokster, Katstein, Saiko, and Tem-Po. *Friend to All Living Things: Cyber Guy Beast and Zebra Cyber are attractive to wild animals. *Friendly Ghost: GhostSprit, Ghost Cyber, Marlade, and Spectre Cyber are applies to this. *Fun-Hating Villain: The Yokawa Haikatzu hates foreigners who are having fun in Japan. However, even the Japanese Prime Minister Yamashiro Suzuki and his men are their main target because he allies with foreigners from various Western, European, and other Asian countries. **Hiwamura, a cult leader of the Socialite Justice Servants who works with the Yokawa Haikatzu likes to get rid of any pop culture obsessions and overtaking the CyberTokyo Entertainment industry. Anyways, she brought YKWNSprit to life in order to enforce them as well as the YKWN Sprit Squad. **R.I.K.E and Rylze of the YKWN Sprit Squad are this because they both enjoy harassment and threats rather than fun as well as their leader YKWNSprit doesn't like so much fun at all. *Fun with Acronyms: **YKWN and MSON are the common acronyms for Yokawans and the Misoans. **SKX that appears on Cyber Guy SKX stands for S'outh '''K'orean 'E'xperimental. **A North Korean cyber agent named KPRXC for 'K'orean 'P'eople's 'R'epublic 'E'xperimental 'C'ybernoid. **The rogue Yokawan AI YKH-201 stands for 'Y'o'K'''awa'H'aikatzu-20'01. *G-Rated Sex: If you really wanted to see your ship involve some kissing, thank Iris for that. *Gadgeteer Genius: Steampunk Cyber and Gearwench *The Generalissimo: The Misoan Empire has General von Kaizre then the Yokawa Haikatzu has the Grand Leader despite of their appearances. *Generic Doomsday Villain: **The Grand Leader of Yokawa Haikatzu and the ruthless Misoan leader General von Kaizre has an intention to dominate the entire world. **It also applies to Judgment Cyber II who killed his own leader along with their followers in order to defect to the Misoan Empire among with his other fellow members who did not kill. *Get Out: Chris-Skywarp has been told several times by some other local otakus to get him out from their club because he hated the Yokawa Haikatzu most of the time. *Ghostapo: The Dark Ghost and Minogue-Riechstein. *Girl Posse: Haruko-Midoshi and her fellow right hand does this along with the Neo-Kawa Trio which consists of three women who serves as her thugs. *Good All Along: Harumi-Hashida who originally one of the Yokawan Officers who was captured for her crimes that she committed then in the latter seasons, she joins the good side which is now currently as a honorable returning member of the Cyber Tokyo Security Bureau at the end of Cyber Hero: Codename C then as an elite agent of the Cyber Tokyo Coalition in Cyber Hero: Source of Power. *Good Girl Gone Bad: Britanny-Harris and Stefani-Vates where originally as a foreign socialite until they both joined in the Yokawa Haikatzu. However, Stefani-Vates was killed by Shelby-Vance's digital eraser for blackmailing her idol Atsuko-Arimoto. *The Good Guys Always Win: Every season finale of each series. *Guest Fighter: **The Cyber Hero versions of Vinicius, Tom, Soohorang, Miraitowa, and Someity are this mostly in the Olympic specials. **All the licensed crossover characters in the special episodes are fell into this category where they fought against the invading Yokawans around in CyberTokyo and all neighborhoods in Tokyo including Akihabara (Not the CyberTokyo one), Ginza, Odaiba, Roppongi, Shibuya, Shinjuku and the rest as well as an operator of some cybernoid characters such as Eli Ayase, who is known for operator of Cody-Skywarp/Cyber Guy and Anastasia for Psyrazer Legend. **In one of the special episodes, there is a cybernoid version of a real-life pro wrestler Asuka who is seen fighting Haruko-Midoshi's bodyguards. **A Collaboration with an another original IP is planned. *The Gulag: The Yokawan owned Hainju Detention Camp *Hammer and Sickle Removed for Your Protection: In the international versions of Cyber Hero series, the symbol in Cyber Guy Red Scythe's helmet has removed. *Harmless Electrocution: Happens in Future Strike's Living On The Edge. In fact, Cyber Guy couldn't feel the pain at all. *Heaven: The Remembrance Haven where all the good cybernoids are being sent when they die and also it is known as the hometown of the Archangel. *Heel–Face Return: Heinstrade's resurrection after being killed by a rogue Yokawan artificial intelligence. However, he reformed but he doesn't need to have a heroic sidekick and organization to accompany him until he was encountered by Judgment Cyber II. *Hell: The Scourge Underworld where all the souls of the villains are being sent when they die, but literally it doesn't include torture but a recreational haven. *Hover Board: Delta Cyber uses one of these. *Humongous Mecha: Titan-Z is one of the best example. Also it applies to others. *Impersonating an Officer: Most of the NOCTURNE members did this during the conflict in the United States of America. *In Memoriam: The female character named Shelby-Vance is dedicated to the late art student Shelly Nance, who was slain in 2009. *Jet Pack: Silver Sky uses his military jet pack in order to defeat the Misoan Empire. *The Klan: Most of the members of the Night Eye's cult and the Order of the Dark Star. *The Krampus: Stanton the Naughtiness refers hims as the Krampus as he stated in his quote that Krampus has never existed. *Living Legend: Most of the characters from the unreleased version of Cyber Hero series especially Cyber Guy Legend, the original Psyrazer, Elemental Cyber, and Yukime. *Mad Scientist: **Dr. Hizake-Haikatzu of the Yokawa Haikatzu's Special Science Unit along with his older brother Mizeo-Haikatzu. **Dr. Von-Ernst who is one of the Misoan chief scientists who created the dreaded super cybernoids in order to bring the glory back to the Misoan Empire's will through violence. **Also Dr. Death-Arm who is the reminiscent leader of the Machina Regime created the Death Drones served as his personal robotic henchmen. *Magical Asian: A female cybernoid named Maritenko is actually Japanese despite of having a Western accent. *Magic Skirt: Used while Sakura-Murizaki or any other girl with a skirt is fighting hand-to-hand combat, with the exception of the practice scene. *Minored In Ass Kicking: Sakura-Murizaki and Matthew-Cirrius themselves. *Mistaken Identity: **In one special episode featuring iDOLM@STER characters, the original Psyrazer visits Ahakigara (Cyber Hero version of the real Akihabara) to look around then he saw a female that dressed like a Yokawan cadet that he thinks it is Misaki Suzuhara then attempting to apprehend her. Later, it appears that it was Misaki Etou and blaming him to what he had done. However, the scene is also use for the anti-piracy featurette on the special crossover episodes. *Monumental Theft: The Zuma Rock in Nigeria has taken by Dark Cyber Guy III and uses it as his personal hideout from authorities. *Monster Clown: Calypzo the Dread Clown. *Mother Russia Makes You Strong: Both the original Psyrazer and the current iteration. It also applies to Cyber Guy Cossack II. :*Quoted: "Cyber Guy Talon: What motivates you to be this strong? Cyber Guy Cossack II: Mother Russia. Cyber Guy Talon: Please tell me it was a joke. Cyber Guy Cossack II: I wish it was." *Named by the Adaptation: Principal Minami (Kotori's Mother) from Love Live! is given by the name Kosumi. *Nebulous Evil Organisation: **The Misoan Empire considered one of this because they bring the glory of their organization thru violence and weapons of mass destruction. **The Yokawa Haikatzu consists of suspicious criminal activities such as production of weapons of mass destruction, worldwide terrorism, and unlawful empowerment. It has their own division units which consists of the following: Yokawan Armed Forces, Galactic Cyber Force, Special Security Force (Formerly known as the Anti-Civilian Forces), Special Science Unit, the Espionage Division, Doomsday Occult, and the Cyber Warfare Division. **The NOCTURNE has occultism including sacrifices to their cult leader and occult-based mass murders and extremely use of natural disasters by violence. *Nerd Action Hero: Both Chris and his brother Cody are fell to this example. See "Otaku". *Nightmare Fuel: **In the scene where US Government declared peace from NOCTURNE invaders, suddenly an Emergency Alert System (EAS) interrupted the entire country that there will be another threat incoming which could be more worst than NOCTURNE which caused more distress and threatening reactions. **In the original Japanese dub versions of every Cyber Hero special episodes, the Yokawa Haikatzu reuses every nightmare versions of Misaki Suzuhara artworks from the anime illustration. However, they all removed in the international versions and Japanese re release of the series and replaced with their respective faction logos and the original mascots that looks like a sprit-cybernoids. Thank goodness, those nightmare pictures are gone for good. *No Celebrities Were Harmed: **One of the SKY Federation scientists named Henry-Reevestein has a resemblance to Albert Einstein. **Ashley-Saki bears a resemblance to the Japanese idol and actress Yoko Minamino. **A Yokawan officer named Ohgaki has a striking resemblances to the comedian Andy Kaufman, a former WWF/WWE wrestler Honky Tonk Man, and a cult leader Jim Jones. **Some musician cybernoids such as RockNRoll Cyber and Lunar Walker are based on the real-life musicians like Elvis Presley and Michael Jackson. **There is a female human character and her cybernoid companion named Kayoh-Saratomi bears a resemblance to Kayo Satoh (a.k.a Kayo Police), an LGBT Japanese model and television personality dressed as an outfit that resembles Crimson Viper from Street Fighter IV. **Some of the cosplayers who resides around in CyberTokyo has a resemblances to any real-life female cosplayers such as Jessica Nigri, Lady Zero, etc. **The first Peaceful Leader of North Korea has a sightly resemblance to Kim Il-sung as well was his successor resembles his wife, Kim Song-ae. **Yamashiro Suzuki, the prime minister of Japan in Cyber Hero series has a close resemblance to Shinzo Abe as well as the Modern Emperor who also resembles Akihito. **Most of the UN representatives and the heads of state are applies to this. **The Russian politician and ambassador who was saved by the Blue Diamond Alliance agent from ZOUKOV's assault resembles Mikhail Gorbachev, a real-life former Soviet politician. *No Communities Were Harmed: The Ahakigara, a small city that is located in the fictional CyberTokyo is based on the real-life Akihabara in Tokyo, Japan which is actually a sister city. *No Name Given: **All members of Team Yokawan doesn't have their names given to each member due to controversial reasons. **Cyber Guy Legend's true identity remains unknown. **The identities of the two fallen heroes Bolt Storm and Renegade Rage are still in mystery. **The true identity of the Grand Leader is still unknown. **Paige-Grassfall supposed to have a real name but apparently, it appears as "IB00568" in her label. **The third incarnation of Dark Cyber Guy identity is still unidentified. *No Swastikas: The Misoan Empire is based on a Nazi Germany, but they use the triangular "M" symbols rather than swastikas. This was upgraded to the combined letters of M, S, O, and N. *Non-Human Sidekick: **The Sprit cybernoids are this mostly they companion with both human and standard cybernoids. *Non-Indicative Name: **The Yokawan Special Security Forces are not just a special forces who fought their enemies, but some of it's members are otakus and socialites who hosts the Criminal Convention that disguised as an anime convention and getting rid of any amateur-leveled otakus. **The Blue Diamond Alliance aren't originated from Ukraine despite of it's color schemed which is similar to their national flag. However, it appears that they are established and originated from Russia according to their timeline. *Non-Lethal Warfare: Neon Cyber's primary and secondary weapons can only blind, stun, and knock down his enemies as well as his special attack. *Nuke 'em: The Yokawan State had nuked by the Blue Diamond Alliance. *The Olympics: The Glacier Games which consists of every Winter-based cybernoids from different nations competing other teams in each sport. *Older than they look: *Original Character: All the characters from this series (except the licensed crossover ones) aren't featured in other people's work since the entire series is still in development. *Original Generation: The series main storyline. *Otaku: **Chris-Skywarp described him as a self-proclaimed anime (except ecchi and anything +18 and NSFW due to them being too gross and disturbing), art, gaming, and technology otaku as well as being a fan of every crossover characters that appears in the special episodes especially some of them are his family relatives. However, he is later became Cyber Guy due to his obsession of fighting crime and saving the entire world from every villains especially those members of any known evil organizations. He succeed by his brother Cody-Skywarp after he retires from being an elite agent and eventually left his residence. **Aside from Chris, some other good but not hostile people in CyberTokyo and Japan are applied as well. **Renegade Rage is actually an otaku who dislikes any amateur otakus. Whoever forcing him to befriends with them would be terminated. **Most of the members of Yokawa Haikatzu's Special Security Forces are these especially Saiber Gai YKWN, who appears as a self-proclaimed anime otaku and an ex-SKY Federation Cyber Agent who later became a Head of the Yokawan Propaganda and a Yokawan collaborator. Also it applies to it's co-founder Tamaki, who is a female cosplay otaku and a magical girl enthusiast. **Yuirin-Otonake, one of the prominent members of the Yokawan Cyber Warfare division is a self-proclaimed shoujo otaku that has an obsession of getting rid of any Skywarp members especially Cyber Guy. She hires and acquired licensed crossover characters for her own self. **A supporting female protagonist named Mika the Otaku Driver. *Overshadowed by Controversy: **Despite of the creators of the series that the show is for all ages, Bones Animation Studios (Creators of the anime adaptation of Angelic Layer) demanded Crystal Productions to not depict Misaki Suzuhara as a villainous crossover character. However, the character Misa-Chan has pulled out in the remake version of Cyber Hero: Freedom Justice due to fact that she depicts as a female Yokawan otaku cybernoid cosplaying as Misaki Suzuhara armed with various deadly weapons that promotes violence towards Japanese and other foreigners as well as the cyborg version of a Misaki Suzuhara look-a-like female agent. Later, it was replaced by a normal version of an Unnamed Yokawan Agent that supposed to be cut from the series, but this time with a harmless and non-lethal weapons such as red, blue, and yellow colored party string and water balloons. **In most special episodes that sets on the Yokawa Haikatzu occupied countries especially in North Korea, all portraits of Misaki Suzuhara that appears in every monuments and buildings (such the Kumsusan Memorial Palace) are replaced with a Yokawan Supreme leader as well as in the fictional Yokawan State territory. It also applies on the northern part of Japan where they successfully liberated by the remaining Yokawan forces. **Shimakaze supposed to appear as a crossover character in some special episode but was cut due to Crystal Productions is deemed as inappropriate because of her clothing appearance. Also a special episode features an anime club that requires to wear Shimakaze costume in order to join their club was rejected due to the fact it would feel out of place for a family-friendly show (although it still sometimes features some Getting the C**p past the radar elements). *Panty Shot: Sometimes averted, sometimes not. This trope is mostly due to Blake-Blitgrease's skirt flipping. :*As a running gag with Shana-Maxwell using her wind magic. Using the magic can either lead to her skirt not lifting up a inch to the skirt fully blown up. Unfortunately for her, it is mostly closer the latter except for Generation C. :*Oh, remember that deleted scene from Journey to Nightmare City? Yes, it was deleted because we got to see up Sakura’s skirt multiple times. :*GrapicSprit -- one of the more popular spirits in the series -- never got one until Episode 10 of the 2nd Season of the spin-off, when the wind blows her skirt up. ::*She even got some in the J.A.K.E Spinoff! Thankfully, J.A.K.E never saw. ::*Plus, let's face it. Switching her main outfit to the skirted variant, you would think that a panty shot is inevitable. *Propaganda Machine: The Yokawa Haikatzu media and pop culture are this mostly the Special Security Forces are praising and respecting their leaders, but they became aggressive at every outsiders and suspected opponent who attempt to stop them. *Red Baron: Baron Dread Sky, who is a flying ace for the Misoan Empire. *Retired Badass: Cyber Guy Legend in Source of Power. **Chris-Skywarp does this in Cyber Hero: Fatal Front where he still fight without using any Cyber Hero armor. *Retired Badass Roundup: All previous versions of Cyber Guy before Chris-Skywarp took place. *Rull of Funny: **Also a running gag used for reformed villains. *Saving the World with Art: In the special crossover episodes where all characters from Love Live! had established their art and pop culture club who are for the protagonist in order to save his entire residence and the whole country from being fully occupied by the Yokawa Haikatsu and other evil groups. *Sean Connery Is About To Shoot You: In scene where the reprogrammed KPRXC is about to kill his creator. ** Also Psyrazer does this a lot on his enemies. *Serial Killer: The alter ego of the 1st and 2nd Dark Cyber Guy are actually serial killers. *Series Mascot: Cyber Guy considered himself as a series mascot since he is being a main protagonist of every Cyber Hero series as well as the Cody-Skywarp version in the latter season. **J.A.K.E is also fell to this as well despite of being a sprit cybernoid protagonist. **GrapicSprit is also a mascot for both Cyber Hero and it's spin-off. *Sherlock Homage: Sherlocke Cyber. *Shock and Awe: All Electric-type cybernoids. *Shoulder Cannon: Most characters applies to this such as Commando Cyber and Psyrazer Mk-III. *Shout-Out: There are numerous shout-outs in the series. **The plot and story in both Cyber Hero: Source of Power and Fatal Front has numerous references to many anime series such as Gate Keepers and Full Metal Panic since both story are took place in several parts of Japan. **Two NOCTURNE agents named Cryo Cyber and Inferno Cyber are inspired by some comic book supervillains such as Heat Wave and Mr. Freeze from the DC Universe. **One of Grayhound experimental weapons has a conceal machine gun barrels in the fingertips on his left hand which is same as the one from Cyborg 009. **The gauntlet that Judgment Cyber II has bears a resemblance to the Infinity Gauntlet from Marvel's Avengers. **Shelby-Vance was named after the late Shelly Nance, an art student in Dallas, Texas who was slain by her jealous room mate in 2009. **The names of the three female members and a male individual of the Cyber Tokyo Security Bureau are referenced to the characters from Zettai Karen Children. **Two notable female sprit cybernoids named BriteSprit and LiteSprit has their similar color scheme from Lucy van Pelt and Sally Brown, characters from the massively popular American comic strip Peanuts. **Gearwench's appearance is loosely based on Nathalie Kelly from Red Dead Revolver. ** The surnames of the Aichi, Chiba, Fukuoka, Kagoshima, Kanagawa, Kumamoto, Kyoto, Nagasaki, and Osaka SKY Federation division directors are all named after the members of the µ's music idol group from an anime franchise Love Live! School Idol Festival. **Chris-Skywarp's non-Cyber Hero combat suit in Fatal Front is similar to that Izuku Midoriya from My Hero Academia. *Sibling Team: The Skywarp family has numerous crossover characters from other licensed series (Mainly the Muse and Aquors from Love Live!) in the crossover specials. *Silent Antagonist: **The normal version of a Misaki Suzuhara look-a-like female cybernoid in the propaganda television ads and other bumpers does not speak at all. **Also the Misaki posers who sided with the villainous groups doesn't speak at all. *Silent Protagonist / Heroic Mime: Mime Cyber does this in battle mode, but he speaks a little bit while in normal mode. *Skintone Sclerae: All the sprit-type cybernoids are this which their eyes doesn't have a white pupils on it. *So My Kids Can Watch: The entire Cyber Hero series is suitable for all ages. *Soap Box Sadie: Most of the female members of the Yokawan Special Security forces are these especially Kat-Greistein and Britanny-Harris are referred as "Socialite Justice of Yokawa Haikatzu" by their fellow members. *The Speechless: **KPRXC, the first North Korean cyber agent who doesn't have an ability to speak due to program malfunction when he was created. **Psyreaver's first appearance in Source of Power does not have any voice lines during the battle with Rein. He eventually left from the scene without voice response. *Split Personality: Agent Kosovo does this a lot. *Standard Evil Organization Squad: Most of the villain groups applies to this. *Steam Punk: Some of the cybernoids has steampunk-themed. *Stolen Good, Returned Better: In one of the special crossover episodes, the Yokawa Haikatzu had stolen some of the art materials (especially graphic tablets and someone else artwork) which are belongs to Chris-Skywarp's relatives in order to create a club for their own. However, the µ's have Neon Cyber and Cyber Guy Prodigy to retake them. *Strange Cop in a Strange Land: The Haunting Cop himself was died mysteriously then he returns as a ghost to track his killer. *Stupid Jetpack Hitler: The Misoan Empire had acquired many experimental technologies such as the dreaded super cybernoid soldiers like Steel Blader and Death Steel. *Super Cop: The entire members of the Global Detective Force including a robotic android CyberCop Steel, who was originally a Special Force Detective for the Cyber Police Force until he was hired by Detective Shaft. *Surprise Car Crash: At the beginning of Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, Chris-Skywarp fatally injured in the fatal vehicular accident caused by numerous of his arch-nemesis while on the way to the Otaku Convention in Osaka, Japan. *Take Over the World: **The Misoan Empire and the Yokawa Haikatzu had their goals is to take over the world without the SKY Federation and every government noticing, but they both failed. Later in Cyber Hero: Source of Power, the Misoans had their plans for future world domination after they negotiated with the Yokawa Haikatzu. **Also it applies to Judgment Cyber II, who wanted to take over the entire world after he killed Blightside and his followers. *Those Wacky Nazis: The Misoan Empire are portrayed by a less controversial Nazi Germany with an "M" symbols instead of swastikas. *Throw It In!: **Ideki-Shida having a metal patch underneath her skirt on her thigh to prove that she is a cybernoid wasn’t going to be added due to the fear of the iconic villain getting a Panty Shot. However, Kimi Landillson said that’s Ideki would have a deeper meaning on her personality, also might indicate that she might’ve been hacked to act the way she does, possibly a backstory, so it might be that what they thought of Ideki was all wrong. So they did add the cinematic effect. Although, yes it did mean that Ideki has to lift up here skirt to reveal the metal patch and it wasn’t on the upper left thigh and stretches so that Ideki’s underwear was exposed, but this might give Ideki a backstory. So yeah, it was added not because the production are perverts or anything. *Tragic Villain: Miyu-Harashime, one of the supreme leaders of the Yokawa Haikatzu who was killed by the explosion after her personal aircraft was detonated by the Blue Diamond Alliance agents. *Tron Lines: Virtual Cyber and the 2nd and 3rd forms of YKH-201 applies to this example. *Too Soon: The reason for parts of the content being Bowlderized is due to similar events within the Cyber Guy universe are similar to the incidents occured in real life. *Vigilante Man: Cyber Guy Vigilante. *Villain Antagonist: Judgment Cyber II betrayed his leader and their followers after he noticed them regarding to their failed plans after the US Government and the SKY Federation fend off all the NOCTURNE occupants in the United States of America. *Villain Team-Up: The Neo Misoan Empire consists of leaders and members from various evil organizations including their descendants. *Wardens Are Evil: **Misaka-Haikatzu who ran the detention camp in Haiju Island. **Also some Misoan prison staff applies to this. *Weaponized Landmark: In Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, the Neo Misoan Empire utilized some North Korean landmarks after they invaded and liberated North Korea by themselves. However, Hanya turned the Ryugyong Hotel into a giant laser tower that fires every unwanted aircraft while General Kobazaiku turned the Kumsusan Memorial Palace into his personal war fort. *Welcome Back, Traitor: Harumi-Hashida's return to the CyberTokyo Security Bureau as a honorable member after she redeemed. *Western Terrorists: NOCTURNE is the only criminal organization that was originated in North America. *Wiki Vandal: This fanon wiki was vandalized by numerous guest users on November 2015. *Wrench Wench: Gearwench applies to this. *Wolverine Claws: Steel Tiger and Shikage-Yokawa's 2nd form. *World of Badass: The World Cyber Heroes and it's elite sub-team known as the Cyber Guys of All Nations. *Your Princess Is in Another Castle: At the end of Cyber Hero: Codename C where Ideki is about to die at the hands of Harumi-Hashida in South Korea, but later in Cyber Hero: Source of Power, the one that Harumi killed was actually Frida-Rodriguez as "Ideki". Between the events of Codename C and Source of Power, it appears that Ideki was successfully survived. Tropes in the Spin-off *Ace Custom: T.W.N's owned and pilots a customized mecha with a giant drawing stylus on it. *Action Girl: C.L.A.R.E, GrapicSprit and most of the female sprit cybernoids are all applies to these examples. *Animeland *Arch-Enemy: **B.O.W.C.E to J.A.K.E **Vanda to J.O.A.N *Art Attacker: The characters of this show are fell to this example. *Badass Adorable: *Barbaric Bully: Vanda, J.O.A.N's former friend who turned enemy because they both fight each other since J.O.A.N's art is more interesting and appealing than her own works. *The Cameo: Some few other Cyber Hero characters appear in some other episodes. *Character Title: GrapicSprit in the spin-off series with the same name. *City of Adventure: *Cosplay: J.O.A.N does this a lot in some episodes. *Costume Evolution: In the second season of GrapicSprit: Visual Heroine, J.O.A.N's ditches her original outfit (a midriff baring sailor fuku clothing and jeans) to a more casual looking (a four buttoned uniform with a skirt, but her belt that she's wore is still retained) which only used in the middle of the season. *Crossover: The same crossover characters they did in Cyber Hero series. *Dark Action Girl: Vanda herself *Demoted to Extra: Cody-Skywarp appearance in the first season of the show doesn't use his Cyber Guy identity which makes him as a supporting protagonist until the second season of the spin-off where he returned as Cyber Guy himself in some episodes of the series. *Denser and Wackier: The series is this as it took more comedic elements and cues than the original universe. *Embarrassing Nickname: J.O.N.A's original name is supposed to be J.O.H-A.N.G, but it later renamed due to embarassment with the real life artist who made the character that is based on. *Evil Counterpart: B.O.W.C.E and Vanda are into this trope. *Fun with Acronyms: **J.O.A.N stands for Joyful.Over.Artistic.Nerd. **T.W.N stands for T.W.i.N which is actually J.O.A.N's long lost older twin sister. *Girly Girl with a Tomboy Streak: J.O.A.N and her older twin sister. And also C.L.A.R.E applies to this. *Impossibly Cool Clothes: J.O.A.N's clothing wears a midriff-baring sailor fuku uniform as her top and a jeans with a belt. *Mad Artist: Vanda, the main villain of the show who appears to be a jealous artist sprit and a rival of GrapicSprit. *Master of Disguise: J.A.K.E has an ability to disguise on everything. *Mythology Gag: Certain scrapped elements are used in addition to giving references to previous installments of the franchise. *Mundane Made Awesome: *Nerd Action Hero: J.O.A.N reveals that she is not only just a graphic artist, but also a heroic anime and manga otaku as well as she mentions some of the crossover characters from different licensed series who appears in Cyber Hero crossover specials. *No Celebrities Were Harmed: An art-themed sprit cybernoid named K.Y.L.E.E is actually based on a real-life digital artist Kylee Henke. *No Communities Were Harmed: *Non-Specifically Foreign: The country or place of origin for J.O.N.A and her specified cousin J.O-N.A are remains in mystery. *Otaku: J.O.A.N and her sister PixlSprit are both anime and manga otakus. Also her older twin sister T.W.N applies to that a lot due to her favor of liking mecha. **Also another female sprit named D.I.T.A is a doujinshi otaku who is a close friend of J.O.A.N. *Plagiarsim in Fiction: Vanda does this a lot in some episodes especially she accusing J.O.A.N for plagiarizing other people's work, but is not true. *Same Clothes, Different Year: GrapicSprit's clothing appearance is a same as she did in Cyber Hero series except with a ribbon tie instead of necktie. *Saving the World with Art *Shout-Out: **GrapicSprit's appearance is similar to that MediBang! mascot that won 1st place on the Mascot design contest in 2016. **Their sprit names are both named after an American arts and crafts retailer stores which are Jo-Ann and Michaels. **The mech that T.W.N's piloted bears a resemblance to the Ride Armor from Mega Man X series. **A new character named E.V.L.Y.N is based on the KittyGemAmazon23's OC named Eva. *Sibling Team: Both J.O.A.N and her sister PixlSprit fought together. Then later her older twin sister joined in. *The Speechless: The Child Art version of Cyber Guy doesn't have any lines and always remain silent. *Took in a Level of Kindness: *Tragic One-Shot Character: An amateur and child art version of Cyber Guy made his first appearance as a single character who got erased by J.O.A.N. Category:Lists Category:Tropes